Wireless communication technologies enable transmission and reception of various forms of information, such as text, images, videos, speech, or the like. As these wireless communication technologies have progressed, their speed and capabilities have steadily improved. And with the development of these wireless communication technologies, electronic devices capable of wireless communication, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, or the like, may provide services employing these wireless communication technologies, such as global positioning system (GPS), Wi-Fi, long term evolution (LTE), near field communication (NFC), magnetic stripe transmission (MST), or the like. To perform wireless communication, the electronic device may include an antenna. On the other hand, an electronic device supporting carrier aggregation (CA) or multi input-multi output (MIMO) may include a plurality of antennas.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.